


Hiver sur Brooklyn

by FanWarriors_19



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Almost), Fluff, Gen, No Slash, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Snowball Fight, Teenagers, Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: OS. - Steve et Bucky, adolescents, ne peuvent manquer cette opportunité de jouer dans l'épaisse couche de neige recouvrant Brooklyn, comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants. [Skinny!Steve, no slash][Isa'ralia Faradien]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014255





	Hiver sur Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Hiver sur Brooklyn**

Steve, seize ans et particulièrement chétif suite à une semaine de grippe, s'éveilla ce matin-là dans une ambiance très hivernale. La neige n'était pas rare à Brooklyn, ni même à New York, et il tombait même très souvent des quantités impressionnantes. Pourtant, il ne se lassait pas de regarder les flocons tomber derrière la fenêtre de la petite cuisine, une boisson chaude à la main, emmitouflé dans une couverture trop grande pour lui.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte du minuscule appartement, et il entendit sa mère aller ouvrir au visiteur très matinal.

\- Bonjour, Mrs Rogers ! s'exclama la voix enjouée de Bucky.

\- Bonjour... rentre vite, tu vas attraper froid !

C'était la plus grande hantise de Sarah Rogers : les rhumes, grippes et autres bronchites. Steve savait que c'était à la fois parce qu'elle savait parfaitement à quel point ils pouvaient être dévastateurs -- elle en avait eu maintes fois la preuve avec lui --, mais aussi par angoisse qu'une personne contaminée ne le refile directement à son fils ou par son intermédiaire à elle.

\- Je suis venu prendre quelques nouvelles de Steve, et lui amener ses cours, reprit Bucky maintenant que la porte était fermée.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, le remercia Sarah.

Steve apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine juste à temps pour voir Bucky hausser les épaules d'un air de dire « ce n'est rien, c'est tout à fait normal ». Et c'était effectivement  _ normal _ , parce que c'était l'habitude que Bucky avait prise depuis bien longtemps.

\- Salut, fit l'adolescent chétif à son meilleur ami.

\- Hey, Steve ! sourit le brun. Comment tu vas ?

\- Je pense que je suis suffisamment en forme pour profiter d'une bataille de boules de neige en ce merveilleux samedi matin, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

\- Steve..., commença sa mère.

\- Tu viens juste d'être malade..., lança Bucky au même moment.

\- Si je me couvre bien et que je ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors, je pense que ça devrait aller, insista Steve.

L'air peiné de sa mère lui fit immédiatement ressentir des remords à l'idée de l'angoisser. Mais il y avait des moments, comme celui-ci, où il en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la vie de la même manière que les autres gens de son âge...

\- Je te jure que je serai prudent, maman, affirma Steve en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Et je peux veiller à ce qu'il le soit vraiment, renchérit Bucky.

Sarah Rogers se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pendant quelques secondes, avant de céder.

\- C'est d'accord... mais prenez bien soin de vous,  _ tous les deux _ .

Steve hocha la tête et partit en vitesse dans sa petite chambre pour s'habiller plus chaudement. Au bout de quelques minutes, un épais pantalon sur ses jambes maigrelettes, deux paires de chaussettes protégeant ses pieds, un maillot de corps doublé de deux pulls en laine, et des chaussures bien épaisses enfilés, il ressortit en donnant l'impression d'avoir pris un peu de poids tant le rembourrage jurait sur sa mince silhouette. Sa mère l'attendait avec Bucky, et elle lui tendit un épais manteau, un bonnet, une écharpe en laine et des gants.

\- Amusez-vous bien, sourit-elle alors que Steve enfilait les derniers éléments de sa protection contre le froid mordant de la neige.

Les deux comparses descendirent ensuite l'escalier menant à la petite cour, et Steve savoura la présence des flocons tout autour de lui. En bas, une bonne dizaine de centimètres de neige recouvraient le sol, tel un tapis moelleux.

\- J'ai presque envie de faire un bonhomme de neige, commenta Bucky.

\- Ouais, la neige a l'air parfaite pour ça, approuva Steve.

\- Il faudra qu'on prenne garde à ce que le bonhomme ne devienne pas plus grand ou plus gros que toi, le taquina son ami.

Steve se pencha et attrapa une poignée de la neige collante pour l'envoyer à la figure de Bucky, mais celui-ci esquiva avec agilité et le projectile lui frôla à peine l'épaule.

\- Alors, c'est à ça que tu veux jouer ? sourit le brun en se baissant à son tour.

\- En fait, les bonhommes de neige sont vraiment pour les enfants, répliqua Steve en souriant. C'est bien plus amusant de vouloir recouvrir de neige ton air narquois.

\- On verra bien qui rira le dernier, acheva Bucky en se relevant d'un bond.

Steve ne fut pas assez rapide pour s'écarter, mais par chance, son ami avait visé son torse plutôt que son visage. La bataille put enfin réellement commencer, dans cette petite cour située au bout d'une ruelle de Brooklyn.

Le plus petit des deux adolescents eut rapidement le souffle court, mais il savait qu'il vivait l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Plus grand chose ne comptait à présent, hormis le rire de Bucky, et le sien qui se déclenchait en réponse. Dans sa lancée, Steve eut même l'audace de s'attaquer directement à son meilleur ami, tentant vainement de le faire basculer à terre dans la poudreuse.

Ce fut plutôt Bucky qui parvint à  _ le _ faire basculer -- mais dans sa chute, Steve s'était accroché par réflexe au manteau de son ami, et il l'entraîna vers le sol avec lui. Ils se reçurent tous deux dans la neige, Bucky se rattrapant sur ses mains gantées juste au-dessus de Steve.

Ils restèrent seulement quelques secondes dans cette position, leurs visages extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre, leurs joues rougies par le froid, mais cela sembla durer une éternité, comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Bucky finit par basculer sur le côté pour s'effondrer dans la neige sur le dos, presque collé à Steve.

\- On ne devrait pas être là, tu sais, commenta platement le brun. Enfin,  _ tu _ ne devrais pas être là, par terre, en plein dans la neige.

\- Je ne suis pas fait de verre non plus, tu sais, protesta Steve.

\- Ce déni est particulièrement touchant, poursuivit Bucky en se redressant sur ses coudes pour tourner et pencher la tête vers son ami, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il suffira à te protéger d'un nouveau rhume.

\- Eh bien, je prends le risque, souffla Steve en se perdant dans les yeux de Bucky, si proche de lui...

\- Personnellement, j'aimerais mieux éviter le courroux de Mrs Rogers, parce qu'elle est particulièrement redoutable quand elle le veut.

\- Tu as raison..., admit Steve à voix basse. Elle pourrait te demander d'espacer tes visites dans les prochains jours.

\- Et comment pourrais-tu vivre sans moi ? ricana Bucky en se relevant.

_ Je ne sais pas si je le pourrais. _

\- Oh, tu sais, ça me ferait des vacances,  _ jerk _ , répondit-il plutôt en acceptant la main tendue de Bucky pour se relever à son tour.

\- Je suis offensé,  _ punk _ , répliqua le brun d'un air faussement outré, rapidement effacé par un clin d'œil.


End file.
